1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dietary supplement compositions in which active ingredients are incorporated in liposomal vesicles which may be physically coated and/or surrounded by a polymer, including biopolymers, for prolonging circulatory time of dietary supplemental compositions in bloodstream of humans and animals when ingested, and to methods of making the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to dietary supplement compositions in which active ingredients are incorporated in liposomal vesicles which may be coated and/or surrounded by one of polymer of ethylene oxide, e.g., polyethylene glycol, a biopolymer, e.g., fenusterol derived from fenugreek seeds, chitosan derived from marine life, such as shrimp, crabs, and a combination thereof; to gummies, chocolates, tablets, sprays/atomizers, capsules, powders having such dietary supplement compositions incorporated therein, and to methods of making the same.
2. Background
For decades, the absorption of dietary supplements, e.g., nutrients, including vitamins and minerals has remained controversial and a matter of considerable investigation. A nutrient is a component used for surviving and growing of humans and animals. It is generally known that when vitamins and mineral pills, or nutritional supplements in liquid or powder forms are ingested, only a fraction of the stated dose on the label of these products is actually absorbed. Thus, mega-doses of certain vitamins may only be conveying conventional doses. It appears that so much of the product may be lost when phagocytes begin attacking the digestive system. The phagocytes cells may perceive nutrient supplements to be foreign invaders. In other words, a stated dose of a dietary supplement may have very little bioavailability.
Further, there are known nutrient gummies (vitamins and minerals gummy bears) mainly for children. However, when the gummies are ingested, nutrients included in the gummies are not designed to be present in bloodstream for an extended period of time so as to increase bioavailability thereof.
Also, there are known tablets and capsules including one or more nutrients. However, such tablets and capsules once ingested may release the nutrients in the bloodstream immediately or within a short period of time thereby depriving bioavailability thereof for longer, extended time periods.
Also, there are atomizers/spray including nutrients. However, again, such nutrient from atomizers when ingested may not stay for a for longer, extended time periods so as to increase bioavailability thereof.
Further, there are nutrient powders. However, such powders once ingested may release the nutrients in the bloodstream immediately or within a short period of time thereby depriving bioavailability thereof for longer, extended time periods.
Accordingly, there is a need to make dietary supplements which are sustained in bloodstreams for extended time periods thereby providing increased bioavailability of the nutrients such as vitamins and minerals.
The present invention has been made to overcome the drawbacks of the existing dietary supplement compositions and methods of making the dietary supplement compositions. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide dietary supplements with enhanced delivery matrix and having increased bioavailability, and methods of making the same. According to the present invention, an example of dietary supplement composition includes one or more active nutrients, such as vitamins, minerals, antioxidants (e.g., reduced glutathione).